Shawn Spencer and His Personal Army
by Skysalla
Summary: Gus returns to the office to find a few people he hadn't been expecting. Sequel to Shawn Spencers of the World Unite. CRACK!


I don't own Psych

Sequel to Shawn Spencers of the World Unite, although it can stand alone.

CRACK!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

There was one thing Gus hadn't been expecting when he arrived at the Psych office.

It hadn't been the pineapple mobile that Shawn had made and hung in the middle of the office.

It hadn't been the fact that his desk was upside down and somehow attached to the ceiling as if it was still on the floor, his pencils remaining firmly in their holder, his computer on and printing out multiple pictures which fluttered softly to the floor.

It hadn't been the fact that Shawn was wearing a cape and a crown while standing on his desk and issuing orders with a scepter adorned with a tiny golden pineapple.

It was _who_ Shawn had been issuing orders to.

The only thing Gus could do when he saw this was drop his sample case and promptly shout and start hoping about after the case collided with his toes.

Of course all the yelling and hoping had drawn Shawn's attention to him.

"Gus!"

The man leapt from his desk, royal cape swooshing out majestically behind him.

"Dude, I SOOO wasn't expecting you back yet."

Gus dropped his foot to the ground, stealing his face before yelling at his friend.

"Shawn, what the HELL is this?"

"Oh, yeah…that…"

Shawn turned, looking at the people who had previously been working at various tasks in the office. He cleared his throat sternly and waved his scepter.

"Back to work or no donuts!"

Several voices chimed back, "Yes Master Shawn."

If Gus had been holding his case, he would have dropped it all over again. As it was his chin tried to attack his toes.

"Did they just call you 'Master'?"

"Yeah, dude, check this out." He turned and snapped his fingers, pointing the scepter at his closest "minion".

"You, get me and Gus here some tacos."

"Yes Master Shawn."

The man bowed and departed for the kitchen.

"Shawn, what the hell did you do…?"

"Dude, I made clones!"

Gus buried his face in his hands and sank down into the sofa, separating his fingers enough to peer through at the eight copies of himself bustling about the office. Shawn strutted in front of him, in much the same way a king would and continued monologue-ing.

"-you see, I thought you might be jealous about the fact that there's an international foundation of Shawn Spencers, AND a protection organization made up of our fathers…so I figured that I would make you some friends to play with. It's totally amazing, I call this one Magic Head, this one Silly Pants Jackson…" Shawn pointed out each one as he named them off. "…that one over there is Chocolate Columbo, Schoonie U-Turn Singleton, Gus T.T. Showbiz, Lavender Gooms, Knick Knack and Dr. Mc-" Shawn made a various series of clicking noises, "Took."

"Shawn, these are not my clones…I do not call you master and bow to your every wish!"

"Yeah, I made a few tweaks. But on the plus side, you're route will totally be finished for like…ever in only an hour."

The phone rang then, and ten heads shot up to look at it.

"Singleton! Answer that!"

0o0o0o0o0

All ten of them had loaded into the psychmobile and made their way to the police station. And now Shawn was leading an army of Gus' into the station.

The real Gus had stormed in ahead of them and seeing as Shawn was not restricted by anyone he led his army in while skipping and singing "We're Off to See the Wizard". As soon as they had entered the station, a number of things happened at once.

Eight Gus clones had spread out in eight different directions, each with a specific assignment. Two detectives and one very angry best friend had ambushed Shawn the moment he stepped inside the door. And Buzz had slipped and fallen on a banana peel.

"Sweet Justice…" Lassiter stopped so suddenly that Juliet had run into the back of him. "Spencer, what did you do?"

"I made an army!"

Gus groaned and sank down against the wall as his clones started wrecking havoc on the precinct.

"You made clones of Guster…and gave them YOUR MATURITY?"

Shawn couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry Lassie, I can make clones of you tooo."

He looked up to check on the progress of his army, sweet, the circus in the middle of the precinct was well under way. He giggled as a Gus dressed in an elephant costume attempted to do battle with a Gus in a tiger suit. All the while Gus dressed as a clown performed a dance to thunderous applause on top of the head detective's desk.

Gus groaned again, covering his eyes and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Gus! Gus, don't be a pineapple-less grocery cart!"

"Gus!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gus!"

He suddenly felt the weight of one Fake Psychic Shawn Spencer sitting on top of his legs.

"Shawn, get the hell off me."

"Guuuuusss I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

Gus pulled his bed covers down from his head, scared to face the world after that dream-no _nightmare_.

"Get up Gussy Wuss!"

"Just show me what it is."

"Alright, alright."

Shawn stood and moved to the door. "I'd like to introduce you to Chocolate Columbo, Schoonie U-Turn Singleton, Lavender Gooms…"


End file.
